Agricultural combines are engine powered machines that harvest, thresh, separate and clean an agricultural crop. The resulting clean grain is stored in a grain tank located on the combine. The clean grain can then be transported from the grain tank to a truck, grain cart or other receiving bin by an unloading auger.
Agricultural combines have several hydraulic components, such as drive motors, cylinders and other actuators, to perform work functions. While performing these work functions, heat is being generated and retained by the hydraulic oil. Currently, the hydraulic oil is conveyed back to an oil cooler located on the engine deck, such as near the engine radiator, for cooling of the hydraulic oil.